


True to Yourself, But Never Think that You'll Be Free

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, That Damn Biography, Voyeurism, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, eowells - Freeform, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: In the months leading up to the launch of the Particle Accelerator, Eobard Thawne makes Harrison Wells a household name, via a best-selling biography.  Fame brings many things, including the admiration of a young and innocent Barry Allen.





	True to Yourself, But Never Think that You'll Be Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 11 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Fame".
> 
> My enabler-in-chief, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/)**kyele**  
>  , is back at her usual plot-bunnying self and suggested another variation on Barry, that biography, and Eo watching. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from yet another Jethro Tull classic, _Dharma For One_.

**_March, 2013_ **

It's been a week of rather hectic activity, the S.T.A.R. Labs team is in the final push to meet the Particle Accelerator launch date, and there's a lot left to do. There's also been a lot more work on Eobard's own plate than he'd planned. The abrupt termination of Hartley Rathaway means that Harrison Wells had to take a more hands-on role. Which is fine, because there are certain aspects to the project that Eobard should never have even considered delegating in the first place.

Aspects that must be dealt with behind closed and locked doors.

 _"Doctor Wells, there is a new surveillance video that matches your search criteria."_

Eobard, absorbed with a piece of the particle accelerator's synchrotron – or actually, one of the parts that will ensure the accelerator's failure - looks up at Gideon's announcement and asks the floating hologram to repeat what it had just said. 

_"I have logged a surveillance event that matches several search criteria."_

"Which are?" He's programmed Gideon to alert him only when three or more criteria are met. Otherwise, the video of Barry Allen is kept sorted for perusal when Eobard has time.

_"'Barry Allen', "Central City Jitters', and 'Harrison Wells, A Biography'."_

 _Ah._ Eobard asks for clarification. "Is the biography simply in the same frame, or is Mr. Allen actually reading it?"

_"Barry Allen is reading the biography, Doctor Wells. He has been reading it for exactly forty-seven minutes in this location. I can estimate that he is reading at the speed of two pages a minute, but that calculation does not include the time Mr. Allen has spent checking index and footnote material."_

Eobard swallows a smile. He'd had many reasons for agreeing to cooperate with that biography – it would be a valuable tool to attract investors, put S.T.A.R. Labs on the map as a commercial enterprise, but mostly it would buttress the fictional persona of Harrison Wells, genius and asshole. Eobard hadn't expected to take quite so much satisfaction in actually seeing people reading it, though. _I guess the Flash was right in one instance, I am a bit of a narcissist._

"Gideon, store the video to the server and continue to track Mr. Allen as he reads the book."

_"Confirmed, Doctor Wells. I have scanned the last forty-eight hours of captured surveillance video on Barry Allen. There are other instances that meet two of the three search criteria."_

"Which two, Gideon?" Eobard isn't particularly interested in watching Barry moon over Iris West at Jitters.

_"'Barry Allen' and 'Harrison Wells: A Biography'."_

"And where is Mr. Allen reading the book?"

_"In his bedroom, Doctor Wells."_

Eobard grins in delight. "Please flag the video files, Gideon, and any others that match those two criteria."

_"Acknowledged."_

Gideon goes silent and Eobard works for another few hours. A series of low chimes from his computer alert him that his senior staff are leaving for the day. Or evening, actually. It's well after nine and they do deserve to go home; everyone's been working far too many hours.

Eobard knows that he'll need to give them a pep talk soon, keep the motivation flowing. Perhaps some financial incentives, too. When he'd begun this enterprise – S.T.A.R. Labs – he'd given little thought to his employees. In his mind, these had been people who'd been dead for centuries; however, after spending too much time with them, Eobard's found that he can't work side by side with them and not feel some form of affection. He genuinely likes the team he's formed, although in a few years, they'll either be dead or they'll despise him intensely. Something he's experienced first hand.

Eobard's just twisted enough to take pleasure in the irony and in a future that he's already experienced. He can't forget the conversation with the future Cisco, and the grief and anger that had radiated from the boy. _"Bye, Felicia."_ Eobard still doesn't know who "Felicia" is, but clearly it's someone Cisco holds in utter contempt. 

Eobard blocks the memory of The Flash as he beats him to a pulp and dumps him in the Pipeline, where he has that very interesting conversation with Cisco. Barry Allen will pay for that.

Just as he'll pay for transducer that Eobard's just crushed in his fist.

It's time to call it a night. He has something very special waiting for him at home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's late when Barry lets himself into his apartment, nearly ten o'clock. But dinner with Joe and Iris had turned into dinner and a movie with Joe and Iris. At least Joe gives him a lift home. Nights like tonight make Barry a little sad that he's moved out. He misses his family, but it's a little creepy for a guy to be living at home when he's got a good job and can pay the rent.

He moves around the apartment, cleaning up after himself, putting away the laundry, doing the dishes from breakfast, all the bits and pieces that adulthood requires. Barry has friends that are utter slobs, guys who stew in their own filth because they're too lazy to put take the pizza box from the table to the trash can they pass every day.

One of those friends – perhaps the worst offender – had called Barry "gay" for having such a clean apartment; clean but also furnished and organized and yes, decorated. The word, intended as the worst of insults, meant nothing to Barry. He doesn't perceive it as a slight in the least. He's never had an issue with his masculinity or who his mind and body desires. After all, he's spent night after night jacking off to thoughts of one particularly hot scientist. He might love Iris with all his heart, but she's as unattainable as the moon.

Just like Harrison Wells. 

Barry retrieves his precious copy of The Biography from his satchel and takes it with him into the bedroom. He'd snuck out of the CCPD lab for a lunch break, hoping to meet up with Iris at Jitters, but she'd swapped shifts. Instead of heading back to the lab, Barry had spent the hour reading and enjoying every word. Harrison Wells is definitely an arrogant ass, but in Barry's mind, he deserves to be. He's not just a scientist and a businessman, he's a visionary who isn't letting anything or anyone stand in the way of making the future happen now.

Barry gets ready for bed - the usual routine of taking out his contacts, brushing his teeth, exchanging his work clothes for a pair of sleep pants and nothing else. He might be a neat and tidy person, but Barry rarely bothers to make his bed most days - it's hard to see the point when he's just going to mess them up again. Tonight, he flops down and doesn't bother to pull up the comforter before reaching for his glasses and The Biography. He'll read for an hour or so - not to make him sleepy, but to give himself something wonderful to dream about.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eobard watches Barry Allen - the feed is live, in more ways the one. Barry's reading the biography, but he's not just reading, he's absently pulling on his dick through his sleep pants. Pulling and then stroking, two fingers and then his full hand, and then pulling again.

It doesn't seem like the boy even realizes what he's doing. His goal isn't really sexual satisfaction - at least it doesn't seem that way to Eobard. It seems like Barry's aroused by what he's reading, which delights Eobard to no end.

And every once and a while, Barry turns the book around around and stares at the cover. In those moments, Barry squeezes his cock a little harder, gives it a more emphatic tug.

Eobard has never particularly cared about or for his altered appearance, although others certainly find it pleasing. Knowing that Barry Allen does, too, gives Eobard a thrill.

He knows, of course, all about Barry's bisexuality - going to the clubs in Old Town and getting fucked in the bathroom, all the while mooning over Iris West. Eobard now recalls that the men Barry had gravitated towards had been older - considerably. He'd filed that knowledge away as something that might be useful, and now, watching Barry absently masturbate while reading "his" biography, Eobard grins.

All too soon, Barry puts his glasses and the book back on the nightstand. Eobard has to admit there's something quite delightful in seeing the future Flash in reading glasses. The Flash that Eobard had known had been the epitome of physical perfection. The event that had turned Barry Allen into the Flash in 2020 had eliminated all of those annoying mortal weaknesses, like nearsightedness. The results will be the same in December of 2013. Barry Allen will become physically perfect; an unexpected gift from an unlikely donor. That's the only way Eobard's plan will succeed.

The light goes off in Barry Allen's bedroom, but the show isn't over for Eobard. He switches the camera that's hidden in the smoke detector to low-light mode, and the display is excellent - unlike the technology from this century, which would cast everything in shades of green and gray. Eobard leans back against the pillows and enjoys the holographic projection, no need to hold onto a tablet to what what Barry's doing to himself.

Barry's pushed down his sleep pants - first just low enough to get to his cock and balls - and then all the way off as they get in the way of the rest of his pleasures. Eobard, himself, is naked as he matches Barry's actions, stroking himself, teasing himself. 

It's interesting that he shares so many erogenous zones with his nemesis-to-be. Not just cock and balls and ass and nipples, but the interstitial point between smooth skin and pubic hair, the groove between thigh and groin, the rim of his navel. 

They even stroke their cocks in similar fashion, teasing the side from base to frenum with the web of skin between thumb and index finger. 

Eobard keeps time with Barry Allen, letting his own desire build with thoughts of how he's going to make Barry cry and bleed and beg and call out Eobard's name and say _"I love you"_.

Eobard hadn't intended the last thought, but it's the most powerful one of all and it sends him over the edge into orgasm, just a few seconds before Barry comes.

He dismisses the projection and lies back on the mattress, staring out into the stars. In a far too vulnerable state, Eobard tries not to think about the words he longs to say to Barry Allen, _"I love you, too. I always have and I always will."_

He'd said them once, and he'll never say them again.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
